Witches of Kollaa
by peatiergriphan
Summary: A one-shot story that tells the Battle of Kollaa... Kind of... *Before anyone judge, the OC is a female.
**Introduction** :

This is a story made to tell how the Battle of Kollaa might have went down in the _Strike Witches_ universe.

If you have read _Witches of Capuzzo_ , then that's where the idea came from.

If not, then this is an idea I got from the semi-canon one-shot light novel, _Witches of Capuzzo_.

There is a female OC, and this is a one-shot.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Strike Witches_ and all this is purely fan made.**

* * *

In the end of 1939 and early 1940, the Neurois have already taken over the western half of Orussia and beginning to move onto Suomus. So it was up to the local witches and the Suomus Independent Volunteer Air Squadron to defend Suomus from invasion.

A few kilometers west from Kollaa River in Suomus, there is a temporary base set up by the Suomus Army's 12th Division, 34th Infantry Regiment, 6th Company with various small tents. The commander of the unit, Aurora Jullitenen woke up in the early morning. She have a slender body for a 16 years old with fair skin and grey eyes with matching grey hair. With the winter weather of Suomus, she looks like the beautiful queen of winter. She rubbed her eyes a bit and stretched out her body to get rid of the sleepiness.

She looked back at the small, pale skinned girl that was sleeping in the sleeping bag next to her, she thought to herself while looking at the girl's face and white-ish hair, "Simona really reminds me of Illu, except with blue eyes. So cute that it's almost hard to believe that she's nicknamed "White Death"... I guess I'll let her sleep in for a bit and get some breakfast." She got dressed with her Suomus Army's standard land witches uniform and left the witches' tent and went to the food tent while the girl, Simona Hayha, still sleeping.

An hour later, Simona woke up from the morning bugle call. Simona got out of the sleeping bag; she have pale skin and blue eyes with a few freckles around her nose, her hair was the lightest shade of yellow that would have been mistaken as white if one was to see her from afar, her body on the other hand was rather undeveloped due to her small frame. She got dressed with her Army witch uniform and wore the Army issued white jacket on the outside. She left the tent, and got some breakfast from the food tent like everyone else. After breakfast, she looked for Aurora for today's objectives. She found Aurora at the observation tower and asked, "What is today's objective, mama?"

"Guarding this place as usual." Aurora replied.

She grabbed a seat and sat next to Aurora. The observation tower is built with wood, it has two chairs for the observers to have a place to sit since watch duties tends to be long, it is only slightly higher than the tents. But it is where people that are on watching duty would standby and look around the base to alert any possible threats.

As they looked around the base, Aurora said to Simona, "Being in the front line for so long kinda makes me miss my family sometimes, do you miss yours too?"

Simona nodded, then said, "But I get mails from my family sometimes, I'm grateful to be able to know what's going on in the family farm while I'm away. You see, I've always loved farming because it feels great to grow something on my own and it relaxes my mind when I'm in a countryside with fresh air."

Aurora asked, "So are you going to inherit your family's farm after the war?"

Simona replied, "I don't think so since I'm one of the youngest in the family, but I want to help out in the farm. What's your family like, mama?"

Aurora said, "Our family was a simple and small one, but me and my sister were rather different than our neighborhood friends since neither of us have a "girly" side. I liked military related subjects while my little sister, Eila, or Illu as we normally like to call her, likes flying."

Simona asked, "Little sister?"

Aurora said, "Illu is 5 years younger than I am, she looks kind of like you but her eyes are like mine. Well, I guess she should be taller than you by now... I still remember the time I gave her the story about Red Baron."

Simona said, "You mean the legendary witch of Karlsland from World War I?"

Aurora continued, "Yup, I can still remember that day she was so happy that she jumped on me so much that I had to create a distance from her for the day."

Simona said, "I wonder if having less siblings is better sometimes... Although I know they love me as much as I love them, but I feel like we can't get that close bond that people with less than two siblings does..."

Aurora hugged Simona and said, "What's important is that you love them. After all, some people doesn't have that close of a bond and still loves their siblings. I know that because Illu and I have fell apart since we joined the military, and to top it off, she started collecting these creepy occult stuff since she became a witch... But nonetheless we still love each other because we're family."

Simona smiled at Aurora and said, "You're so kind, mama."

Then Aurora let go of Simona and said, "You, me, and our troops are a form of family too. We live together, care for each other, look out for each other... Etc. So for the sake of our country and families, we must protect Suomus from the Neurois." She smiled at Simona as Simona happily nodded in agreement. Then a man from the communication tent came up the ladder to gather Aurora and Simona to their tent. It was an emergency transmission from Major General Johar Hagglund,

"Come in, Lieutenant Juutilainen!"

"This is Lieutenant Aurora Juutilainen, what's going on?"

"The Neuroi's force are coming in strong at Kollaa River, we need support asap!"

"I'm sending my troop there now!"

Major General Hagglund then questioned, "Will Kollaa hold?"

"Kollaa will hold, unless the orders are to run away!" Aurora confidently responded.

Aurora then ended the transmission and got out of the tent and said to everyone, "I'm facing the Neurois head on at Kollaa River. Simuna, you're my main support. The rest of you shall support me from afar and make sure the other troops can get here safely."

The two witches doesn't have any Strikers because their units broke down after using it one time when they first stationed here and was unable to get parts to fix it since then. But the witches does have their own weapon storage since a normal person is unable to wield them due to its tremendous weight and fire power. Aurora packed up a few self-made charges, an anti-tank rifle and some ammunition, and a shovel. Simona grabbed her trusty M/28-30 sniper rifle and some ammunition. Then Aurora and Simona headed towards Kollaa river as the other armed men followed behind them.

While walking in the forest, there were a few Infantry-class Neurois wandering around that some of the men had to stay at the spot to fend them off in order to create an escape route for the Kollaa troops. Then while halfway there, Aurora said, "Simuna, can you check out the situation for me please?"

"Roger!" Then Simona sprouted a pair of white fox ears and tail as she used her farsighting magic with her right eye, she saw that there were many Turtle-class Neurois attacking the troops on the outskirts of the river. Simona reported, "There are a lot of enemies surrounding them and it seems that they have reinforcements coming too!"

"Looks like we better hurry up." Aurora patted Simona's head, then everyone sped up their pace as Aurora started running towards the river. Once they were near the river, Simona took a mouthful of snow for good luck and got in a hidden position with the rest of the troop to back up Aurora as she face the Neurois head on.

At the river, the troop attempted to retreat from the Neurois, but there was no where to go as the Neurois were everywhere. Then the Neuroi in front of them was about to shoot them with its cannon. Suddenly a gunshot was heard, and the Neuroi exploded from the inside. The troop looked back as the other Neurois surrounded them get destroyed one by one from attacks that came out of nowhere. Aurora said to the troop as she ran towards them, "Are you all right?"

"Yes! Thank you! Lieutenant!"

"Me and my team provided an escape route, follow them and get to safety!"

"What about you, Lieutenant?"

"We'll be fine, just leave them to us and run!"

"Yes ma'am! Good luck then!" The troop follows the route provided by Aurora's troop.

But suddenly a Neuroi behind Aurora tried to catch up on the running men, although the men panicked and ran even faster, Aurora didn't look back and simply threw a pack of charges at the Neuroi in front of her. As the chasing Neuroi fired its cannon, a bullet collided with its shell and blew up in front of the Neuroi's cannon and the shell's explosion collaterally damaged the Neuroi itself, which lead to its death. The men looked back in amazement while running, then one man cheered, "The White Death strikes again!"

From afar, Simona was hiding in a tree while looking through her rifle's iron sight with her right eye while using bullet enhancing and farsighting magic. The snow on the tree provided a natural camouflage for Simona's white body.

After the other troop escaped, Aurora began her full on assault on the Neurois with the assistance from Simona and a few men equipped with skis from far away.

Aurora first started from using her anti-tank rifle and shoot the Neurois as she ran around the area. Some Neurois were killed from critically damaged on the engine by Aurora's bullets, while some were killed by accumulated damages from the assistance fire from the skiers, then some were sniped by Simona.

Then as Aurora ran out of ammo for the anti-tank rifle, a Neuroi sneaked up behind her. But she quickly turned the rifle around and hold onto the barrel and wield the rifle like a blunt weapon, then swung the rifle and took out the Neuroi's legs. As the Neuroi tripped, Aurora threw pack of charges at it and blew up the Neuroi. Aurora then came up with an idea and winked, then started tripping the Neurois with her rifle and her shovel as she runs towards the nearest ones, the tripped Neurois was then sniped by Simona, whom noticed Aurora was winking at her as if Aurora knows that she'll understand what she should do. The men also started shooting the airborne Neurois to do some damage before it gets sniped. The trip-and-snipe tactic was rather successful and sometimes ammo conservative for Simona to achieve multiple kills with a bullet, there was a moment when Aurora tripped 8 lined up Neurois into the air and Simona instantly sniped all 8 of them in one shot and they blew up altogether.

But the tactic met its end when the Neurois started sending upgraded Turtle Neurois with extremely armored leg body, the rifle broke when Aurora attempted to trip it. The Neuroi used the opportunity to attack the rifle-less Aurora, Aurora quickly avoided the Neuroi's assault and threw a pack of charges at it. But the Neuroi withstood the damage with its enhanced armor. Aurora thought, "Damn it, they're tougher than the ones from before."

The men tried to shoot it with all their might while Simona looked for the upgraded Neuroi's weak point but the Neurois were fed up by the sneaky troops and one of them began to wipe out the trees a hundred yards within the radius, the troops quickly escaped from the attack. Simona looked at the Neuroi's improved structure and identified two ways of defeating it, one was to destroy it from within since the engine and everything is well protected by the armor now, the other was to destroy it along with its armor with excessive force. The Neuroi's attack then reached Simona's tree, she shielded from the Neuroi's attack as it targeted her location, but her left jaw was scratched by the blast despite her shield was able to curve the attacking direction. Although she was hurt, but she withstood the pain and quickly shoot at the tree destroying Neuroi's cannon as she fell to the snowy ground. The bullet went right in the Neuroi's cannon and blew up the Neuroi from within as Simona landed on the ground, the men quickly approached in her aid and said to Aurora through intercom, "Simuna got hit!"

"Simuna! Are you all right?" Aurora said through intercom as she avoid the attacks from the Neurois and use a few pack of charges in hope to do a bit damage while creating confusion.

Simona was able to maintain her face and stop the bleeding because she's a witch, but her left jaw was still bloody red. But she said through the intercom as she withstood the pain and stood up, "I'm fine! I just need to find a new sniping position."

Aurora said through the intercom, "You and the rest of the troop return to base! I'll find a way to defeat them!"

"I want to stay, mama! I know how to destroy them, and it'll be more effective if I was around."

"Just tell me how and go! That's an order because I don't intend to lose anyone in my unit, especially my only other witch in the unit."

"Please let me help, mama! I promise I will be fine!" Simona's voice was extremely serious.

Aurora was a bit conflicted in thoughts as she was avoiding Neuroi attacks, but she gave in and said through intercom, "Fine... Just promise you'll stay undetected. Everyone else retreat and make sure the other troop gets to our base safely!"

Everyone said through their own intercom, "Yes, mama!"

The men headed back to the base as Simona used the remains of trees as her cover and lied down on the snow, Simona said through intercom, "The only ways to defeat these upgraded turtles is to hurt it from within or excessive force that can penetrate its armor and hit them. The only way to get in the Neurois is its cannon, I can destroy the Neurois through shooting directly into the cannon and trigger its own ammunition to blow up on themselves."

Aurora said through the intercom as more Neurois coming through, "I'll see if I can do some extreme physical damage then, and I'll leave the faraway ones to you."

Aurora dodged every attack the Neurois throw at her and looked for objects that she can use to do massive damage, she thought of a tree might do the job and grabbed one of the trees that was already fallen on the ground and hit the Neurois with the entire tree like a giant baseball bat. The force from Aurora's tree batting was strong enough to destroy the armor and put a big dent on the Neurois' body as the tree provided a wider attack range. Aurora started using trees as her weapon and beating up the Neurois with it, while the back ups crossing the frozen Kollaa River were sniped by Simona's precise shooting into the cannon. The battle between Aurora and Simona against the Neuroi army was tough and long. Aurora said through intercom, "There's no end to them!"

Simona replied through intercom, "I'm down to my last few packs of ammo."

Aurora noticed that the river was the main route for them because it's solid frozen during winter, she counted the charges she have in reserve. Then she got an idea and said to Simona through intercom, "I have a plan, cover me for a bit."

Simona simply replied to the intercom, "Roger." She watched Aurora running towards the river, she was able to destroy any Neurois that intended to charge at Aurora. Once Aurora was by the river, she used the tree she had and started bashing on the frozen river. The river had solid layers of ice, but it started to crack after three hits. Then Aurora threw a pack of charge on the cracked ice and moved onto different parts of the river.

The charge explosion created a pond surrounded by ice and more cracks formed on the edge of the pond. So Aurora started throwing more charges beginning from the cracks she made in order to make the river uncross-able. As Simona sniped every last Neuroi attempted to get near Aurora, she checked the situation through her magic eye that the Neurois are actually down to the last wave, but they're huge. Simona said through intercom, "Good news is that there's the last wave of them, but it's a big one! And I'm almost out of ammo!"

Aurora replied through intercom, "Well, I'm planning on cracking the entire river's ice, do you think they'll fit in the river?"

Simona counted the Neurois, although the wave of Neurois are larger in numbers than before, but their formation was compact enough to be all crossing the river at the same time. So she confronted Aurora through intercom, "It looks like it."

Aurora said through intercom, "Alright then, when all of them fit into the river, I want you to shoot the ice in front of the center of them, your magic in your bullets should provide enough power to break the ice. I'll use the rest of the charges to blow up the front line's ice when you shoot."

Simona replied to intercom, "Yes, ma'am!" She looked through the iron sight of her M/28-30 with patients and watched the Neurois crossing the river in a large quantity, but the moment she saw the last part of the wave got on the river, she fired a shot that was aimed at the center of group. Her shot was able to avoid every single Neurois' leg without alerting them and striked the icy river at the center of the Neuroi wave with great force. Aurora used the moment the ice break in the center of the group and threw the remaining charges at them. The shot, the explosives and the weight of the Neuroi wave caused the ice on the location where the entire Neuroi wave was at collapsed and every single Neuroi skunked into the river. Simona checked again with her magic eye and that there was no more Neuroi around them nor is there any hidden ones within a hundred kilometer radius.

Aurora looked at the remaining ice of the river and grabbed another tree and concentrated a lot of her magic to strike on the left side of the icy river, the entire ice on the left side cracked greatly all the way to the river source and became piece that shouldn't be standing on. She did the same to her right side of the river, and the results were the same as the left side. Although Simona was watching Aurora demolishing the ice on the entire river, but the earthquakes Aurora made by doing so was still scary to her. After Aurora demolished the entire ice on the whole river, she meet up with Simona at her position. Aurora said, "I think I just put us out of the job... There's no way the land Neurois can cross the river now unless they love swimming in ice water."

Simona looked seriously and said, "No, I'd say our job only just started... They might even learn to swim over..."

"Geez, give me a break will ya..." Aurora sighted.

Simona then smiled and said, "Just kidding. I won't know what they'll do."

Aurora laughed for a bit and said, "You little... But I'll say that our job is far from over though." Then she got close to Simona's bloody left cheek and said, "But we really need to get you fixed up."

Simona touched her injured left jaw with her left hand, she flinched greatly as she felt the pain hitting her nerves hard. She then looked at her hand, her pale white hand looked zombie-like as it was covered with some redness from her blood. Despite the nerve breaking pain, she still said, "I just need a bandage and I'll be fine."

Aurora grabbed her emergency kit from one of her pockets, which she always keep just in case she was hurt and needed a quick treatment. She used some water to wash off the blood from Simona's jaw and hand gently although Simona can still feel the great pain when her jaw was contacted with cold water, then she grabbed some white cloths and put on her jaw and taped the cloths onto her face to keep the cloths from falling off her jaw. Now Simona looked like she have a large patch on her left jaw. Aurora said with a little chuckle as she put her kit back to her pocket, "Although you're hurt, but you look kind of cute like this."

Simona retorted jokingly, "Laughing at other people's pain is rude, mama..." Then she also laughed for a bit as Aurora laughed at the joke.

Then Aurora said, "Let's go back and get you patched up for real."

Simona nodded and put her rifle on her back and walked along with Aurora back to the base.

As they walked back, Simona asked, "Do you always carry an emergency kit, mama?"

Aurora answered, "Yeah."

Simona asked again, "Why?"

Aurora explained, "Well, I don't plan on retiring that easily once my magic is weakened. So I would like to learn the basics of medical treatment so I can at least be in a support unit when I get older, maybe in two or three years."

Simona said, "I guess that's a way to extend your military carrier longer, I'm just going home once the government asks me to retire."

Aurora said as she smiled at Simona, "Maybe after the war I can get some fresh produce from you and possibly introduce you to my little sister."

Simona smiled back and said, "Yes, mama. You're always welcomed at my house."

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Afterwards, Aurora was recognized as a hero in Suomus and was promoted Captain for excellent in services. She started participating in more battles later on while understanding medical treatments when she have time. Simona was directly promoted from Sergeant to Ensign due to her tremendous kill counts during the battle, which also awarded her Cross of Liberty 3rd and 4th class, Medal of Liberty 1st and 2nd class, and Cross of Kollaa Battle. Simona continued in serving the Suomus Army from transferring to various squadrons and defending Suomus with her shooting skills. And her left jaw always have a small patch to remind her of the good times she had with the 34th Regiment and to cover the scar done by the Neuroi.

* * *

 _ **Biography:**_

 **Name: Aurora E. Juutilainen** / Archetype: Aarne Edward Juutilainen ("Papa")

Nickname: Terror of Morocco

Age: 16

Birthday: October 18

Height: 5'7 (172cm)

Rank: Lieutenant

Weapon: Suomi KP/-31, Charges, 75mm witch combat cannon

Familiar: Wolf

Special: Superhuman Strength

Description: A very slender girl for her age. Has pale skin, light grey eyes and hair. She is friendly and a confidant commander ("mama"), of the Suomus Army 12th Division's 34th Infantry Regiment's 6th Company. Most of her unit are consistent of men except for herself and Simona, so she has a rather manly personality for a girl.

 **Name: Simona "Simuna" Hayha** / Archetype: Simo "Simuna" Hayha

Nickname: White Death

Age: 15

Birthday: December 17

Height: 4'11 (150cm)

Rank: Sergeant

Weapon: M/28-30

Familiar: Arctic Fox

Special: Magic Eye and Magic Enhancement

Description: A girl that has a rather undeveloped body for her age. Has pale skin, light blue eyes, and blonde hair that is closest to white. She is kind but normally reserved. She is the designated long distance assistance due to her abilities.


End file.
